Sharing
by NeonDomino
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself sharing a bed with Charlie Weasley. It was going to be the longest night of his life. No smut.


**For the Everything but Het competition - Pairing - Harry/Charlie**

* * *

><p>"Harry," Ginny said, taking a seat next to him in the living room. "I've been thinking about us."<p>

"Us?" Harry said, paling slightly. The pair had broken up at Dumbledore's funeral, and Ginny hadn't brought the matter up since. The final battle had been months ago and Harry had hoped that she had moved on from what he realised on her part was an unhealthy obsession with him.

"You know, you and me," she said, trying to lace her fingers through his, but failing when he moved his hand away.

"Gin, I'm sorry, but there isn't going to be an us," he said, awkwardly. "I don't feel like that about you."

"Why not?" She asked, disappointment lacing her tone.

"Because..." Harry said, trying to avoid telling her the truth. So few people knew - the press would have a field day with news about the boy-who-lived-twice.

"Harry, Ron needs your help," Hermione said from the doorway, and Harry shot her a grateful look as he passed her and left the room.

**...oOo...**

The atmosphere around the dinner table was awkward with Ginny shooting Harry curious looks and him trying to keep his gaze diverted. The twins tried to make jokes to distract from what was obvious to everyone else, and Molly even called Ginny away for a few minutes to ask her to help with serving up in hopes that she'd forget about Harry when she took a seat again.

Molly was more observant than most. She had seen the glances Harry had given her other son, blushing when their gazes met. She had seen the amused look on Charlie's face as Harry's gaze fell on his dinner. Ginny had her hopes set on the wrong man and she needed to move on from Harry. Molly didn't blame Harry of course. He didn't choose to prefer men, and at least if he ended up with Charlie, he would still marry into the family like she always wanted him to.

**...oOo...**

"Just reminding you mum, Luna is coming tonight," Ron said as dinner came to an end and she began collecting the plates.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm sure Harry won't mind..."

"He can stay in my room," Ginny said, hopefully.

"Of course he can't, dear," Molly replied. "Hermione is staying in there."

"Bill's bed is free," Charlie offered, and Molly smiled.

"There you go," she replied, bustling away with the plates and ignoring the expression on Harry's face. The boy was very obvious, it was a shame that Ginny didn't realise it, but once she did, her daughter could move on and meet another nice boy.

She reminded herself to speak to Hermione tomorrow to find out if there were any nice boys that were more suitable for her daughter.

**...oOo...**

Harry was the first one in the room. He climbed into bed and waited for Charlie to come into the room. When Charlie did, the other man stripped down to his boxers slowly. Harry had tried to look away, he had tried hard to avert his gaze but as Charlie's muscular torso was exposed, Harry couldn't help but gape at him. It was just made worse when Charlie took a moment to stretch, his muscles flexing and the dragon tattoo dancing across his skin.

Charlie put the light out, and climbed into his own bed. "Night, Harry," he said.

"N...night, C...Charlie," Harry stuttered, mentally slapping himself. He survived Voldemort, but the sight of Charlie wearing only his boxers reduced him to a stuttering mess.

"Ow, shit," Charlie said, jumping up from his bed. "What..." he pulled his sheets back, revealing a damaged mattress.

"How did that happen? I slept in here last night and it was fine?" He let out a yawn, throwing the covers back in place "It'll take ages to fix, I'll leave that to mum."

Harry began to get out of the bed. "Why don't you take Bill's bed, and I'll head downstairs -"

"Harry, the sofa is more uncomfortable than the floor," Charlie said, touched by Harry's offer. He picked up his wand and enlarged the bed slightly, as there wasn't a lot of space, and gestured to it.

"Get in."

"But where -"

"We'll share," Charlie said.

"But..."

"Is there something wrong with sharing the bed with me, Harry?" Charlie asked, moving closer to him and Harry quickly shook his head. Charlie was face to face with him now, and he leaned down, pulling the covers back.

"Get in," Charlie repeated, and Harry didn't take his eyes off Charlie as he slid into the covers. Charlie walked around the other side and got in the bed himself.

Harry rolled on his side, his heart pounding. He was sharing a bed with Charlie Weasley. The man who had occupied his thoughts since he met him when Charlie came to the Burrow for Bill's wedding. The man who caused him to have a lot of confusing dreams that left him both uncertain as to what the dreams were telling him, and desperate for Ron's older brother to acknowledge him in any way.

That was the longest week of Harry's life, but tonight would be even longer, because Harry knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with Charlie Weasley next to him.

Harry closed his eyes, pretending not to be aware of every single movement by Charlie and gasped as a body pressed against his, an arm wrapping around his waist. He was scared to check if Charlie was even awake or asleep now. If Charlie was awake, he was very aware of what he was doing... but if Charlie was asleep, he could be imagining Harry was anyone and Harry didn't like that thought, because -

"Is this alright?" Came a whisper.

"Y...yeah," Harry stuttered in reply. Merlin, he really needed to learn to talk properly in front of Charlie.

"How about this?" Charlie asked, before lips pressed to the back of Harry's neck, causing Harry to let out a gasp. Harry had kissed a total of two girls and those didn't compare in the slightest.

"And this?" Charlie asked, pulling Harry tightly to him, his lips gently placing kisses up and down Harry's neck.

"It's... yeah," Harry almost whimpered. It was definitely going to be a long night, but Harry didn't mind. He hoped neither of them fell asleep because he didn't want Charlie to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>1059 words<strong>

**Review please :)**


End file.
